


Too Late

by Golden_Asp



Series: MCU Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Infinity War, Prompt Fill, Saying I Love You, post Avengers 4, the sad version of the prompt, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: The battle with Thanos was done, and Stephen had to say something to Tony.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my angst bull shit, which I haven't done a lot of for this fandom but believe me when I say I've written a lot of angst in the past few years. This was the original idea I had for the prompt so of course I had to do it. For the Ironstrange discord prompt of 'tell me what' 'I love you.'
> 
> not beta-ed

Stephen flew through the battlefield, the Cloak keeping him afloat as he frantically searched through the debris. Thanos was dead, those who had been trapped were back, and Tony Stark was nowhere to be found.

Stephen felt sick. He had to find Tony, he had to explain his actions on Titan, he had to _tell_ him.

He saw a flash of red and gold and dove to the ground, heart in his throat. He hit his knees and groaned when he saw the battered red and gold gauntlet peeking out from under the debris.

“Tony!” he whispered, voice cracking as he used magic to lift the rubble off Iron Man.

Tony was still, the suit trying to cover him again, but the damage to the nanoparticles had been catastrophic. Stephen could see blood and bone and things that shouldn’t see the light of day. 

A shaky hand cupped Tony’s jaw, words falling out of Stephen’s mouth as he begged Tony to open his eyes.

Stephen held Tony to his chest, rocking back and forth. 

“Doc….” Tony whispered.

“Tony!” 

Tony’s eyes fluttered open, whiskey orbs unfocused with pain.

“Tony, I’m so sorry,” Stephen whispered into his hair, holding Tony’s broken body to him.

“Don’t,” Tony whispered, coughing wetly. Stephen felt a spray of blood across his face as Tony coughed, but he didn’t care. “Did…what you had…to do…”

“Don’t talk,” Stephen whispered. “We’ll get you to the hospital.”

“I’m…in the arms…of the best doctor…in the world,” Tony said. Stephen gave a shaky laugh.

“Wish…I had…met you sooner…” Tony said, his eyes focused on something Stephen couldn’t see. “Wish…I had gotten to tell you…”

“Tell me what?” Stephen asked.

“That I love you,” Tony whispered. His eyes locked on the sky. He hadn’t taken the time to appreciate the sky in a long time. It was beautiful.

He took a breath. He couldn’t feel anything below his chest. His ear rested against Stephen’s chest, and he listened to the sorcerer’s rapid heartbeat. 

“Tony, Tony, please, please don’t leave, don’t go,” Stephen said frantically, pressing his lips against Tony’s forehead.

“Love you,” Tony said again, his lips against Stephen’s cheek. Stephen felt a gust of breath against his skin, felt the man in his arms go completely limp, and knew Tony Stark was gone.

He felt his heart break. There was an empty space in his soul where he hadn’t realized Tony Stark had taken up residence, and it would always be empty, he would always be alone.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Stephen whispered, sobbing over Tony’s body.

He’d said those words too late.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> (Sorry Tony. I love you)


End file.
